


in a tidal wave of mystery (you'll still be standing next to me)

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Paparazzi, Paparazzi Phichit, Pop star Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: One foolish action of someone else can lead to changing two lives forever. Two dozen photos of evidence can suddenly change the course of careers. And three months of charade lead to a shift in the paradigm.





	in a tidal wave of mystery (you'll still be standing next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the YOI Omegaverse Week!   
> Yeah, I'm posting these way behind, but this is for day one: Arranged marriage, with mentions of the keyword courting.
> 
> Featuring pop sensation Yuuri and hot actor Viktor!
> 
> Don't forget to give me some love in the form of kudos and a comment when you're done, then hit that share button to your media of choice!

It was supposed to be simple. Their agencies do some publicity for the two of them for their collaborations, a TV movie and a music video; talk shows, game show appearances together, signings and fan events, premiers. A month, maybe two of sticking by each other in the public eye and, as other things became the Hot New Thing, they’d fade back into amicable acquaintances and perhaps agree to work together in the future.

There was little cause to worry.

Neither had realized the wrap party for the movie would be their undoing and, ultimately, their beginnings. 

 

It was a wrap party and casual conversation. Six weeks of amicable off-set dinners and impromptu rehearsals. It was one fool spiking champagne flutes with heat inducers. It was one paparazzi snapping shots to launch his career. It was kindness and the road to hell paved with those intentions. And that road, laden with heated skin, bruised lips and hips, come and slick, lead them to signing a piece of paper and slipping on a pair of rings their agencies bought for the arrangement. Gold, they said. Fitting for two high profile men like themselves, they said.

Katsuki Yuuri, omega next door with a heart of gold and a look that went from soft and adorable to angles and walking sex on legs in the same day. Known for being a sigh-inducing, make-even-your-mom-swoon heartthrob who never got caught in scandal, was never in the rumor mill for dating anyone or involved in affairs. He wore his heart on his sleeve and a soft smile on his lips for himself and his fans of his music.

Viktor NIkiforov, alpha Don Juan in the tabloids. Flitting from lover to lover, always featured in a convenience store publication on any given day of the week. Usually in the first five pages, after the Letter to the Editor and before the fashion do’s and do not’s. Slick as the silvery ash blond hair expertly coiffed on his head and the picture-perfect smile on his face, his exploits were as famous and talked-about as his movies and TV appearances. 

All it took to have their agencies commit them to holy matrimony were photos from now overnight success Phichit Chulanont. Photos of a concerned looking Nikiforov half carrying a fevered Katsuki towards a well-known heat hotel. One conveniently located less than a block from where the wrap party was held for their shared venture in Viktor’s latest TV mini-series. Slightly blurred but no less obvious images of their embrace outside the hotel door, alpha pressing omega against the brick with a knee between the legs. Photos and the threat of canceling their contracts, of enacting the clause where they would owe them millions for the early severance. Career suicide or marriage until irreconcilable differences do they part.

In the eyes of the public, to their fans, their critics, to their friends and family, they were Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. (But they were keeping their names the same for the sake of their already established careers, of course. Their publicists aggressively pointed this out.)

Suddenly it was Yuuri moving into Viktor’s Beverly Hills home while keeping his own New York City rent-controlled apartment (“I’m not giving that up, I’ve lived there ten years and there’s no way I’d find a place like that so cheap and so nice!”) on the side. It was introducing their poodles and the two of them with flushed faces taking a tour of the previously unused heat room located on Viktor’s third floor. It was the two of them having to do interviews with Entertainment Weekly, US Magazine. It was daytime talk show appearances and playing ridiculous games on late night tapings. It was them having to kiss on red carpets and look at each other with love and hold each other’s hands and pretend it wasn’t arranged, like it wasn’t thrust upon them with force.

Until Yuuri’s first preheat at Viktor was courting him with gifts. Trinkets of chocolates from Switzerland, mochi from Tokyo confectionaries, blankets softer than what the omega imagined clouds to be like scented thick with the alpha’s scent. Viktor’s own clothes heavy with his natural every day musk. A scenting rag heady with the smell of satisfaction and seed and sex for inspiration.

They both ignored the implications as the courting gifts became more personal.

Months of pretending to be a happy, in love couple culminated to these few days where Yuuri walked around the house half naked, overheated and cranky until presented with a scented quilt to add to his nest in the heat room. Laying on the couch with his head in Viktor’s lap as one hand massaged his scalp and the other had cool, soft fingers rubbing gentle circles on his abdomen that ached with preheat cramps while eating popsicles. Where they acted like a normal couple. 

It wasn’t until Yuuri woke up one morning and began the walk to the heat room, leaving VIktor buried under the comforter they’d fallen asleep under watching a Batfleck flick. It was a stop in the kitchen for a drink of cool water, resisting the urge to grab that comforter, saturated in their combined scents of sea and ice and warmth, and the trek up the stairs after making a stop into Viktor’s room for his pillows and his gym clothes. It wasn’t until he got to the door and went to open it he heard it.

The patter of bare feet on the stairs. 

Casual. 

Unhurried. 

Leisurely climbing upward. 

One at a time.

A sleepy Viktor with a tangled mop of ashy silver atop his head and drooping blue eyes, releasing steady, calming alpha pheromones, walking up the stairs. Heading for Yuuri. A frozen omega who watched as his alpha placed a hand on his lower back, as if guiding him into the heat room.

“Viktor?”

The sleepy man seemed to wake up at the question in his voice, glancing down and taking in their postures.

“I-uh.”

Yuuri blinked.

“Alpha?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, velvetcovered-brick! Come say hello, let's scream about these boys together!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics:
> 
> Price of a Kiss  
> Inevitable  
> Only a Distraction  
> The Fixation  
> Love, Enough  
> Love, Selfish Love  
> Scales of Revenge  
> Sin From Thy Lips...  
> and more!!!


End file.
